


Everything's Gonna Be Okay

by xxnebulousxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Abusive Parent, Angst, Anxiety, Big brother Shiro, Childhood Friends, Eventual College AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keef, Gay Lance, M/M, Mutual Pining, My first fic, Panic Attacks, Pining, Voltron, What! He's not bi?? Shocker, childhood AU, gay shaming, good ending, klance, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxnebulousxx/pseuds/xxnebulousxx
Summary: (( If you read the fic in 2017 , I really recommend that you read it again from the beginning because I changed a lot of things !! ))Foul would be the word to describe Keith's life. He lost his mother, his father's abusive ways cause constant anxiety, the never ending ridicule because he's gay, and now he's losing his best friend. Yeah, foul is definitely the word. He just has to believe that everything is gonna be okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> Abuse, Blood, Cursing, Implied thoughts of suicide, Gay Shaming.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is my first work on Ao3!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh kek I'm bad at summaries, so I won’t do one lol I feel like I should mention that in some aspects it seems as though the have swapped personalities. That was intentional, I need them to have character development y’know? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Abuse, cursing, implied suicidal thoughts, gay shaming.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

It was lunch when his name was called out. "Hey, Keith!" He turned to the voice and saw Greyson walking towards him, high and mighty with a group of fuckboys following closely. "Why don't you stop trying to fit in? We all know the only reason you hang out with Lance is so you can get a taste of popularity." Keith took a defensive step away from Greyson, who was now way too close for comfort. "That's not true. He's my best-" Keith's voice was cut off by a short guy who was known as the biggest fuckboy in the school. "He's your best what? Friend? Haha, don't joke around. He’s probably only your friend out of pity. So tell us are you using him? Are you trying to replace him?” The boy paused before smirking, “Or are you trying to turn him into a fag like yourself?" Keith stayed silent as sirens blared loudly in his head. Did they find out he was gay? Did somebody tell them? No, that's not possible, he hasn't told anyone. Not even Lance. Was it obvious? He doubted it. He would always try to look manly and tough and was always avoiding hot guys like the plague. Was he just picking on him? Seeing what would make him cave? That was a believable possibility. He let out a short breath before glaring at the boy, "I'm not using Lance. I’m not an asshole like you are. Now, leave me alone!" The boy gave Keith a shit-eating grin. "You said you aren’t using him so are you actually trying to turn Lance into a fag like yourself?" Keith stayed silent. "Oh was I right? Are you really gay, loner boy?" Everyone in the group snickered and another fuckboy spoke, "I think you were right! Haha! Just wait until this gets around-." "IM NOT GAY!!" Keith pushed the short boy roughly causing them both to fall. Keith’s knuckles hurt as they continuously punched the boy. His father couldn't know his secret. Keith had to deny this side of himself. Nobody could know, otherwise, he’d be screwed. Keith continued to punch the boy until a foot pushed him harshly to the ground. He grabbed his now aching side and glared upwards as he brought himself to sit. "If it's not true, then why'd you snap?" Greyson smirked as he kicked Keith back down, his friends quickly joining. Keith pulled himself into the fetal position. He waited for them to stop and let out groans of pain with every kick. His vision started to blur and the last thing he heard was Greyson's snobby voice shouting, "Hey everybody, guess what? Keith is a fag!"

The crowd was recording everything. He knew it was the end.

The first thing he saw when his eyes opened was Lance. He groaned quietly as he tried to move. "Keith! Are you okay!? What happened!? I was in the library! I'm so sorry Keith! I should have been there to help. And-“ Keith shushed him and smiled. However, his broken smile just made Lance look a tad bit sadder. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks. "Keith.. Don't cry.." His thumbs gently slid across Keith’s face, wiping away the tears that slipped out of his eyes. He was crying in front of Lance again. How pathetic. Almost like reading his thoughts, Lance gave a small smile and pushed a strand of hair out of Keith’s face to lighten the mood. “Scooch over. I want to lay down.” Lance climbed into the bed and laid beside Keith. “It’s cold in here…” Lance reached down into his bag and pulled out his big hand-me-down jacket. “Come closer.” Keith did as he was instructed and pulled himself towards Lance, who was now fixated on covering them both up. Keith winced a bit when Lance accidentally touched a big purple bruise. Lance quickly jumped and profusely apologized. Keith laughed, “It’s fine Lance! I’m used to it.” Lance looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” Fuck. Keith quickly forced out a laugh, “I used to always get hurt because of karate.” Lance seemed to be thinking, “I don’t remember you ever being in karate…” “That’s because I quit before I met you.” Lance nodded skeptically. Keith felt relieved. That was close. A while passed and Keith was still panicking about what Greyson and his group said. Lance couldn’t possibly be his friend out of pity. He figured it would be best to just bring it up. “Lance…?” Lance looked away from the black lock of hair he was playing with and tilted his head to peer down at Keith. “So, I consider you my best and only friend and I want to make sure you aren’t my friend because you pity me. ” Lance stayed quiet for a few seconds. Keith looked away from Lance defeated and stared at the ceiling. Of course, Lance wouldn’t actually consider him a friend. After all, he was a gay weirdo who doesn’t know how to interact with people. He was just a complete and utter failure to everyone, wasn’t he? Keith sighed, “Look I completely understand if you don’t see me as a true friend. I know I’m just an annoying burden who-“ Keith’s voice tapered out when Lance grabbed his face gently. Lance’s face bore a frown, “You are not a burden Keith. You are a very special person to me. Whoever told you I was your friend out of pity needs to check their facts. I’m your friend for so many reasons, Keith, but I would never be anyone’s friend out of pity. Look this is gonna sound horrible, but believe it or not, I told myself I hated you before I even knew you.” Keith made a confused sound and Lance gently rubbed his thumb against Keith's cheek, “After I met you, I couldn’t actually hate you because it would be impossible. I was jealous because the teachers all liked you. I always thought, ‘What’s so special about him? Then I realized why you were always the favorite, You’d stay after school and help grade and organize. You were so kind, always offering helpful insight, even if the person you help treated you like crap. You were so selfless and I think that’s the biggest reason why I suddenly admired you and began talking to you. You will always be someone I trust and care about. You’re honestly the truest friend I have Keith.” Keith smiled and hugged Lance, not caring if his muscles protested the movement. “Who told you I was your friend out of pity, Keith?” Keith looked up in shock, Lance’s voice sounded serious and angry. Keith buried his face in Lance’s neck and whispered, “It was Greyson and his friends…” Keith felt arms wrap around his waist and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace. “Isn’t he also the one who put you in here?” Keith nodded and jumped when Lance let out an angry huff, “Greyson’s asking for it.” Keith shook his head, “Please don’t do anything. No violence, please?” He knew his voice was wavering, he knew he sounded scared, he knew he was whining, but to be fair, he was scared. In fact, he was terrified. Lance was no weakling. Sure he was a goofball most of the time, but once you piss him off, you’re screwed. Keith pulled himself into Lance more and he heard a tiny sigh escape Lance’s mouth, “Fine. I won’t do anything.” Keith whispered small thanks and they stayed in silence and relaxed against each other.

 

  The nurse stepped into the back and pulled apart the curtain to see Lance and Keith cuddling, She cleared her throat and Keith pouted when Lance pulled away to stand. Stupid nurse. “Well Keith, you sure were unconscious for a while. There are only a few consecutive minutes left in school. When the bell rings you will be free to go. Do you walk home?” Keith nodded. “That’s no good for your current condition. Would you like me to call your father to pick you up?” Keith’s eyes instantly widened, “N-No. It’s fine. I’m completely capable of walking.” The nurse shook her head, “Keith. I can not allow you to walk home in your condition. I’ll call your father in a-“ Lance interrupted her. “My mom would be willing to pick both Keith and me up.” The nurse pondered a while before nodding, “Very well,” she began to walk away before turning back to the boys. “Also, you are on school grounds right now so don’t be inappropriate. I hope you guys are also aware that you are in middle school and doing such things at this age is very frowned upon.” Keith and Lance gave her a confused look and then looked at each other before it clicked. “It isn’t like that!” They both exclaimed loudly with cherry stained faces. She nodded firmly and walked away. “Well, that was…” Keith started, “mortifying.” Lance finished, sitting back on the bed next to Keith. They both glanced at each other and the cherry color on their faces darkened. Lance stuttered, “I-I’m gonna call my mom to tell her what happened.” Keith smiled a bit and laid back down due to his headache. He watched quietly as Lance called his mom to explain the ordeal and how Keith would be needing a ride home. Keith could hear Mrs. McClain’s voice grow louder with worry. “He’s fine ama. There’s no need to worry this much.” Keith rolled his eyes with a small smile. Mrs. McClain was great. Lance began rambling in Spanish and Keith looked at Lance’s knee and started drawing little curly swirls with his finger. Lance stumbled over his words but quickly recovered and gave Keith an embarrassed smile as his mother continued talking. “¡Ay ama! ¡No! ¡Esto es embarazoso!” Lance suddenly covered his face with his hand. Keith gave him a confused look but continued to play with his knee. “¡El no es mi novio! ¡Buenos pues, nos vemos!” Lance hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. His face was bright red and Keith poked his cheek. “Are you good?” Keith asked when Lance looked towards him. “Yeah, I’m fine. My mom is just… embarrassing.” Keith laughed, “What was she saying?” Lance stuttered, “Uhm… nothing important really. Just… embarrassing things.” Keith sighed dramatically, “You’re lucky I don’t understand Spanish.” Lance laughed and ruffled Keith’s hair, “You truly don’t want to know what she was asking.” Keith shrugged but accepted Lance’s answer. The bell rang and Lance stood up from the bed getting their things. Keith groaned and started to lift himself off the bed. “Do you need help?” He nodded and Lance gently sat him up. Keith groaned and laid his head on Lance’s shoulder, “Can we wait a few more minutes? My head is pounding.” Lance nodded and wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist to stabilize him. His other arm went up towards Keith’s head and he started to play with his hair. After a while, Lance’s mom called, “Yes. We’re on our way. Ok, see you in a bit. I know. I know. Ay, ama, ya callate. Bye.” and Keith was forced to get up. He stumbled when he stood up and Lance set him back down so he could go call the nurse for a wheelchair. However, he came back empty-handed and said the nurse wasn’t in the office. Keith groaned again and Lance seemed to be contemplating something. Lance grabbed Keith again and carried him bridal style, “What? Lance? What are you-?” Lance shushed him, “There is no other option aside from waiting and my mom doesn’t like waiting.” Keith decidedly kept his arms around his waist, “I could carry one of our backpacks.” Lance shook his head and smiled, “I’ve got it.” He began to walk out of the nurses’ office. Some people whistled at them, some giggled, and others grimaced and made disgusted faces. Keith looked up at Lance’s flaming face and noticed he seemed… angry. “Lance? Are you okay?” Lance sighed quietly and let his face relax, “I’m fine. They're just annoying me.” Keith nodded and was about to rest his face against Lance’s chest when he heard a voice. “Aww. How gross.” Keith turned to face the owner of the voice. It was Greyson and his group and they walked in front of Lance, “I guess we were right. You were just trying to turn Lance into a faggot. It seems we helped you.” Keith quickly turned to look at Lance. Lance’s face was scrunched up in anger. “Lance. Please, just ignore them.” He whispered. Lance shook his head and looked down, “But aren’t they the ones who-“ Greyson yawned obnoxiously and Lance snapped his head upwards. “Hmm? Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” Greyson smirked smugly. “Greyson I swear to god. If you don’t get out of my face right now. I will personally destroy that pretty boy face of yours.” Lance was usually always smiling and making others happy, but right now he was giving Greyson a cold glare. Keith felt a shiver run through his back and he hid his face in Lance’s chest. Greyson gulped and tried to play off his fear with a laugh but quickly stopped when his group took a step back. Of course, they’d leave him to face this alone. “I said to get out of my face Greyson. Now.” Lance growled. Greyson nodded quickly and walked away from Lance. Lance sighed. “Keith?” Keith slowly lifted his head and saw Lance’s apologetic face, “I’m sorry you had to see that.” Keith shook his head and buried it in Lance’s chest again, “It’s fine. Thank you for dealing with them.” Lance smiled, “It’s no problem. Honestly though, if you weren’t here I would’ve kicked his ass.” Keith giggled and Lance continued to walk to his mom’s car.

 

“Keith! Mijo! Are you okay? What happened? Do you want me to file a report? Or a restraining order? Or-!” Lance shushed her, “Ama! I told you he had a headache! Stop yelling!” Mrs. McClain glared at her son, “Now you’re yelling! Let me be concerned!” They began spouting off in Spanish and Keith pulled Lance to sit down. Lance continued yelling with his mom and Keith let out a quiet giggling sigh and reached to buckle Lance in. After he accomplished that task, he buckled himself into the middle seat. Lance’s mom started driving, but she and Lance continued to play fight. Keith shook his head with a smile and fell asleep on Lance’s shoulder. He woke up to the car pulling into a driveway and quiet music. “Are you feeling better?” Mrs. McClain peered at him through the mirror. He gave her a sleepy smile and nodded. “I decided to bring you with us so you could rest and get some food into your system. I hope that’s okay.” Keith thanked her and said that it would be no problem before yawning. She shook her head with a gentle smile and stepped out of the car. He felt a pressure on his head and glanced up. Lance was sleeping soundly and Keith smiled. He brought a finger up to Lance’s cheek and prodded at it. “Lance. Lance. It’s time to get up.” Lance shook his head and wrapped his arms around Keith, “Five more minutes.” Keith chuckled. “Well, you can stay here, but I’m going inside.” Lance started whining saying something along the lines of, “It’s not fair.” Keith pulled himself out of Lance’s grip. He opened the door on Lance’s side and stepped out. He waited about a minute before unbuckling Lance’s seat belt. He grabbed his arm and tugged him. Lance started protesting and whining again. “Lance. I’m tired and I want to cuddle. So either you get out of this car or I cuddle with Lucia.” Lance gasped loudly and he jumped out of the car. “How dare you? That’s not fair or cool. You suck!” Lance pouted. Keith chuckled and patted Lance’s cheek, “I just know how to make you do what I want you to.. Shall we?” Lance grumbled tiredly and dragged Keith into the house. They took off they’re shoes and set them on the shoe rack. “We’ll be in the room!” Lance yelled dragging Keith upstairs. Lance locked his door and flopped on his bed. Keith chuckled, “You look like you're dying.” Lance sighed dramatically, “That’s because I am. Now come here.” Lance opened his arms towards Keith. Keith decided to ignore the arms and went to Lance’s dresser. “I’m stealing a shirt first.” Lance hummed and started taking off his jeans, “Throw me one of the looser ones.” Keith threw the shirt at Lance’s face. “Rude.” Keith laughed and switched his school shirt to Lance’s looser shirt then took off his jeans as well. He walked back to Lance’s open arms and curled up next to him. Lance covered them with his blanket and wrapped his arms around Keith. “It’s funny,” Keith started, “I remember the first time we did this.” Lance hummed in question, “Cuddling?” Keith giggled quietly, “That too. That was funny, but I mean the whole changing thing.” Lance started laughing loudly. “God! That was so awkward! I bet we both looked so uncomfortable!” Keith nodded. “Oh trust me, we did. Now it’s like nothing.” Keith laughed and Lance spoke again, “All of this started because of that one summer. It was like living in a desert.” Keith laughed louder, “We do live in a desert, you idiot!” Lance chuckled, “Oh yeah, huh. I forgot about that.” “Lance, we live in Texas! How do you forget that?” Lance pushed a finger to Keith’s lips shushing him. Keith smirked and licked his finger. Lance smirked back, “I’m immune to that. I have siblings.” Keith pouted, “It was worth a shot.” He muttered against Lance’s finger. Lance moved his hand back to Keith’s waist, “I’m tired.” He said quietly. Keith nodded and curled himself in more and Lance tightened his grip as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

  There was a quiet knock on Lance’s door and his mom called for dinner. Lance reached his arms over his head and stretched out. Keith, of course, was still asleep. The exhaustion was clear on his face. The dark bags under his eyes were persistent; It almost looked like he wore eyeliner every day, but never cleaned it off. Lance ran his thumb over Keith’s cheek and wondered what kept Keith up all night. He tapped Keith’s shoulder, “Keith, it’s time for dinner.” Keith shook his head and pushed his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. “Still sleepy.” He mumbled and fell back to sleep. Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist again. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt. Mrs. McClain walked into Lance’s room and smiled at the boys who slept soundly. She glanced at the time and figured Keith would have to leave soon. She sighed sadly and shook Lance’s shoulder, “Mijo. It’s time to get up.” Lance groaned in protest but sat up anyway. “Come on. It’s already getting late and you boys have yet to eat dinner.” Keith perked his head at the word. There was not a blink of drowsiness in him. Lance’s mom chuckled and walked back out of the room. Keith wasted no time and pounced over Lance and threw on his pants. After he buttoned his pants he looked toward Lance who was peering at him from the bed, “What?” Lance shook his head and stood up, “Keith, has anyone told you that you resemble a cat?” Keith gave him a blank stare, “Did you really just compare me to a cat?” Lance went to his dresser in search of his shorts and began to explain. “Well, you like your hair to be played with, you perk your head like a cat when you hear anything related to food, you legitimately pounced to get your pants, and I’m gonna tell you a secret.” Lance quickly put on his shorts and walked up to Keith to whisper in his ear, “Did you know that when you sleep you sometimes make purring noises?” Keith pulled away, “I do not!” Lance kept a serious face, “No dude, I’m being serious. You are like a human cat and it’s confusing. Do you secretly have cat alien blood running through your veins? Are you part alien? Dude that would be awe-“ Keith flicked Lance’s forehead and rolled his eyes. “I’m not part alien Lance. Now would you hurry up? I’m starving.” Lance chuckled, “Sure thing kitty.” Keith smirked at him, “I always knew you were a furry.” Lance sputtered, “What? No, I’m not!” Keith walked through the doorway and waved his hand, “Sure you’re not.” Lance whined, “Keith, stop being sarcastic! I’m not a furry!” Keith chuckled in reply.

 

  Mrs.McClain decided that today’s dinner would be papas con queso burritos. Keith was always grateful for her. He always felt at home when he was at the McClain household. It may sound strange since he has his own home, but he hardly considered it a home in the first place. Whatever, he’d deal with his home later. Right now, all he really wanted was to eat. He lifted the burrito to his mouth and ate with a content smile. Mrs. McClain chuckled, “Mijo, one of these days I’m gonna kidnap you and fatten you up!” Keith laughed, “I’d be completely fine with that.” Josh, Lance’s brother came downstairs and joined the rest of the family. “Hey, Keith.” Keith did his best to hum a hello around the burrito and Josh snorted. “So where’s dad?” Josh asked facing his mom. She sighed, “Apparently, he’s working late shift again.” Keith looked over at Lance, who in return shrugged in confusion. Keith finished the last of his burrito in silence. Lance, however, groaned loudly from his seat, “Ama I totally forgot I had homework.” Mrs.McClain tsked at him and started walking to the sink, “Pues you better get to it.” Lance groaned again, “Why is eighth grade so demanding?” Josh chuckled lightly, but his eyes seemed dead. “You think eighth grade is demanding? Just wait until you start applying for colleges.” Josh slumped in his seat and sighed to himself. Keith actually felt kind of bad for him, but he couldn’t really say anything because Lance started praying loudly and saying things along the lines of, “Ay dios mio… Give me strength… Can I just give up instead?” Mrs. McClain walked to the table and hit Lance’s head with the dish towel, “Ya callate Lance!” she grabbed some plates off the table and walked back to the sink. Keith snickered at Lance’s pout and mumbling. “Lance, if you continue to mumble, you’re staying up to do the dishes.” Lance’s frown deepened, but he stayed quiet. “Keith, we’re taking you home in like thirty minutes ok? Make sure you get your things ready.” Mrs. McClain called out. Keith replied with an ok and dragged Lance upstairs with him.

 

  “Why not study for a bit? I have all of my things together. Oh and I’m stealing your shirt by the way.” Keith said walking to Lance’s room. “Erm, ok? I don’t really want to study. Want to watch a video instead?” Keith tried his best to give an unamused face, “You’re gonna end up failing.” Lance shrugged, “…So, about that video.” Keith rolled his eyes, but laid down on the bed and covered himself with Lance’s blanket. Lance sat down and stared at Keith expectantly. “Aren’t you gonna share MY blanket?” Keith shook his head and burrowed further into the blanket, covering his head. Keith giggled when he heard Lance’s dramatic sigh. “Oh well. I guess I’ll cuddle with Sharky and watch funny videos by myself.” Keith peeked out from the blanket and saw Lance’s fond gaze. He blushed and pushed himself away to burrow further into the blanket. Was it this hot a few seconds ago? His face was so soft… Keith felt like his heart was about to explode. Lance was so cute. He was gonna be the reason for Keith’s death. Damn it was burning. Keith popped his head out from the covers and Lance laughed, “Why’re you so red?” Keith frowned, “Shut up and watch your damn videos!” Lance opened his arms and Keith sighed. Who could say no to such a beautiful being? He laid his head on Lance’s chest, but of course, he was still hogging the blanket. “Lance. Keith. Are you ready to go?” The boys slowly untangled themselves and stood. Keith switched his shirt and Lance looked at him strangely. “What?” He asked shyly. Lance cleared his throat, “Didn’t you say you were going to steal my shirt?” Keith threw Lance’s shirt into his bag, “Yep. And I just did.” Lance chuckled and opened the door, “Shall we go?”

 

  The car ride was short and Keith was trying his best to keep a neutral face, despite the fear blooming in his chest. He’d have to go home eventually though. Mrs. McClain pulled up to the front of Keith’s house and said her goodbye. Lance hugged Keith from the side, “See you on Monday.” Keith smiled, “Bye. Thank you for the ride and dinner.” Mrs. McClain smiled, “It’s no problem mijo. Make sure you do your homework.” Lance cringed at his mother. Keith forced another smile as he stepped out of the car and hoped they couldn’t see his shaking frame. He waved goodbye as Mrs. McClain pulled away from the house. Keith let out a shaky breath while pulling his backpack off to look for his key.

 

It wasn’t in the front pocket, where it usually rested. He kneeled on the floor and took out the contents from his bag, it had to be in there. Why couldn’t he find the damn key? He hastily continued to look for it when he heard the door open behind him. He looked up, over his shoulder and stared at his father. “Quit gaping like a fish and get in the damn house.” His father slurred. He wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled above his elbows, light blue jeans, and his heavy combat boots. He must have been planning to go out; Keith pushed the thought aside and quickly threw everything into his bag and rushed into the house. The door closed behind him and he jumped a little. Sit.” It sounded threatening and deadly; Keith slowly lowered himself to sit on his heels. His father smacked his head as he walked past him towards the sofa. Keith looked up at the television and was surprised to see his fathers laptop connected. “I received a call and email from the school a few minutes ago. They said you were involved in a fight.They even included footage as proof. They said there wouldn’t be any charges.” His father cackled. The room reeked of booze and Keith tried to keep his face in check. He couldn’t show emotion. It was a weakness. “I haven’t watched the video yet and I’ve been so impatient. You’re getting another punishment for not coming home straight away.” Keith’s blood ran cold.”Let’s watch this video shall we?” Keith was freezing. The video. Did it get the ending? Did it get the part where Greyson called him out for being gay? It did.

Blood dripped from his nose.

Pain blossomed throughout his body.

Anxiety.

His father threw him down to the basement and he lied on the freezing floor. His only acquaintance was the darkness. He held the thin sheet he found close to his trembling body. The tears fell quickly but he made no sound. Too afraid to deal with more torture. His phone buzzed from his bag. He dragged his body to the wall and brought his phone up to his face to see a message from Shiro.

'Hey baby bro! I miss you! Aunt Rosanne says hi! How are you? :)'

More tears fell.

'Hey! I'm fine! I miss you guys too. I wish I could go see you guys but plane tickets are expensive. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ How are you guys doing up there in England? :)'

His body shook violently and he let a loud sob out. His eyes widened at his failure to stay quiet. He quickly hid his phone and stayed completely still. The door opened. The loud steps his father took, made him stop breathing entirely. "Damn brat." His fathers' retreating steps let him relax. The door slammed shut and Keith let out a huge breath. His phone buzzed again.

'Haha, that's very true. I actually wanted to let you know that Auntie and I got plane tickets and were planning to visit soon!

‘Really?! Omg, I’m so excited!’  
‘Me too! I can’t wait! Oh, shoot I just noticed the time! I have to go! Love you baby bro!’  
Keith was happy he would be able to see Shiro and Aunt Rosanne again, but he was still scared. What if they don’t accept him too? Keith let out a quiet sigh and gathered the courage to message Shiro again.

'Love you too. Hey... Shiro before you go can I ask you something??'

A few seconds later a message was received.

'Shoot'

Keith typed hesitantly. He glanced upstairs hearing a chair skid across the floor. He stared at the message and quickly pressed send. His heart aching in the process.

'Sooo, ummm… I'm gay... Do you accept me...? It's okay if you don't...'

The ending was a lie. It wouldn’t be okay. His phone buzzed and he took a deep breath before opening the message.

Keith, Aunt Rosanne and I love you for you, and we’re so proud of you for coming out to us. :D'

Keith smiled and a tear slipped down his face. If only his father was that understanding and accepting.

'Thank you. I love you guys. Goodnight.'

His small bit of happiness was ripped away when he heard his father’s door slam. Something pissed him off. Great.

Keith quickly ran and hid in the fetal position behind the washer. His father's angry stomps descended the stairs to the basement. Keith quieted his breathing. "Hiding like the pansy he is.” He heard the sheetrock wall break against his father’s fist. Keith let out a huff of breath and instantly covered his mouth and nose. His father apparently didn’t hear him because he heard the first stair creak. "I'll get you tomorrow you piece of shit!" Then the steps quickly slammed upstairs. Keith heard his father’s bedroom door bang and he grabbed his bag. He used the camera on his phone to make sure there was no more blood on his face. After cleaning himself up a bit he quietly walked out of the basement. He made his way to the front door and paused before opening it. He listened for a certain someone’s television. Instead, he heard the shower running. He quickly opened the door and locked it behind him. Now that he was out of the house, he began to brainstorm where he would stay. He figured a park wouldn’t be bad. He glanced at his phone to read the time. It actually wasn’t too late and Keith thought about his second option.

He texted Mrs. McClain

'Hi I'm sorry it's so late but my father stepped out of the house and I was wondering if I could stay with you overnight. Please?'

He sat against the light post away from his fathers' window. His phone buzzed.

'Of course! :) Be there in a few minutes okay?'

'Okay. Thank you :)'

He thanked God that Lance didn't live too far and he sat on the porch. A few minutes later Mrs. McClain drove up to the house and greeted Keith with a kind smile, he smiled back and stepped into the car. “Is everything okay, mijo?” Mrs. McClain asked as they began to drive away from the wretched house. “Everything has been just fine.” She smiled again and began having some small talk as they went to the house. And if she saw the lights on in Keith’s house, well, she didn’t say anything about it.

”Keith! I missed you!” Lance ran towards him and attacked him with a hug. He laughed and hugged Lance back. “I was only gone for like an hour or two!” Lance chuckled, “Exactly! Now, you have to help me with my homework!” Keith nodded and was being pulled back upstairs.

Mrs. McClain sighed when the boys were out of hearing range. Keith had more bruises forming on his face. She had to bring this up to CPS. She’s suspected that he was being abused, but now she knows for sure. Keith was like a son to her. Trust and believe that Keith’s father was gonna pay for hurting one of her children.

\-------

“Come on, Lance. This is easy” Lance groaned staring at the fifteenth math equation, “I’m sorry, but I’m not a calculator.” Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Okay well, it’s getting late. Why don’t we sleep for tonight and work on them later?” Lance nodded without hesitation and pushed his math work away from him in disgust. Keith watched with interest as Lance shut off his light and laid down. Keith winced a little when Lance wrapped his arms around him tightly. Lance instantly loosened his arms and apologized. Keith shook his head, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Keith buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. Everything would be fine, right?

Keith woke up at 3 AM, his phone buzzing right beside him. He had fifteen missed calls. And two messages.

All from his father.

'Hey faggot did you think you could leave without permission and expect not to get punished?!'

'Just you wait.'

He paled and stiffened. Lance must have noticed because he mumbled sleepily into Keith's ear. "It's okay Keith. Everything is gonna be okay." His grip tightened around Keith's waist. Keith smiled sadly. It wasn't true, but he forced himself to relax against Lance. He’d worry about his father later. All he wanted to do right now, was cuddle with Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes out to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Gay Shaming, Cursing, Mentions of Verbal Abuse
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thx for the Kudos! :)

Keith left early that morning, saying he had to go home and help his father clean up the house. Lance frowned but watched as Keith ran to his house. It was really early and Lance yawned quietly walking back inside. He went into his room and spotted Keith’s red backpack on the floor. He put it against his and stared at himself in the mirror. He liked Keith and it always left him feeling empty when he wasn’t around him. He knew he wasn’t straight. He knew he’d never like girls. He knew he was completely and utterly gay. And to be honest, it was one of the few things Lance was proud of. He’d never be proud of his grade in maths, or English. Nor would he ever be proud of being a “goofball” or “class clown.” However, being gay? That he could be proud of. He knew some people would look down on him and hate him, but he couldn’t really change that. He knows that he’ll have to deal with ignorant assholes like Greyson and his friends, but he was fine with that. Because after many years, he’d finally feel comfortable. He wouldn’t have to pretend to be interested in the girls that threw themselves at him. He wouldn’t have to deal with the rumors that he was fucking the captain of the cheerleading team, Nyma. He was barely in middle school, but those rumors were present, even if Lance had only kissed one person. Wait, his stuffed shark counted as a person right? Anyway, Lance decided that today was the day he would come out to his parents. Surely they would accept him, he was after all their baby boy. Yeah, his family wasn’t as close as they used to be, but they’d still accept him. Lance climbed back into his bed and watched gaming videos on his phone to pass time.

\----------

Lance jumped up from his bed when he heard his mom walk into the kitchen. He glanced in the mirror again; He tried to fix his hair and make it look at least a little bit decent. And like always, there were two strands that were unkempt no matter how many times he pushed them down. He sighed giving up and went downstairs to help his mom cook. “Morning ama.” He mumbled while kissing her cheek. “Morning mijo! You’re up early! I haven’t even begun breakfast! Where’s Keith?” She asked. Lance shrugged sadly, “He left this morning. Said he had to help his father clean the house. There was a worried look in his mother's eyes but she quickly hid it. “Oh ok. Is that why you’re up so early?” Lance nodded, “I also thought I could help. Oh, and I have something I want to tell you.” She looked at him in question and he took a calming breath, there was no reason to panic. She would still love him. Hopefully. He shook the thought from his head and smiled a little, “I know you love me and I really hope you continue to love me after I tell you this, but I um… I don’t like girls.” His mother's confused face turned into one of shock, “Wait, so you’re…” Lance nodded, “I’m gay.” His mother smiled brightly at him and he knew he had her support and always would. He was about to speak again when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around and saw his father, who did not look happy. “I want you to repeat exactly what you just said.” His voice was stern and Lance shrunk back into his mother. “Did you not hear me?” His father asked when Lance stayed silent. Lance was baffled. “I said that I’m gay. Why are you so angry dad?” His fathers face contorted in disgust, “Don’t call me dad.” Lance stepped behind his mother. What was happening? His father should’ve accepted him. He was his very own flesh and blood. He should love and support him. Lance felt sick to his stomach and he hugged himself. “Rafael. This is not necessary. All that matters is that he’s happy.” How could Lance be happy when his own father just disowned him? “He should be happy that he’s sinning and breaking the word of God? I don’t think so. I will not have any of this.” Lance flinched when his father pointed at him with a harsh glare, “I want you out of my house! You will not disgrace it!” Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes and he couldn’t help but yell back, “Why can’t you just accept me for who I am? Why do you have to-“ His voice was cut off by the loud boom that was his father's voice, “I will not accept a fag like yourself to live here! I put up with your dumbass friend being here all the time and I’m tired of my home being ruined with your disgusting ways! Was he the one who turned you gay?” Another voice boomed out in front of Lance. His mother. “You will stop disrespecting your son and you will stop disrespecting Keith this instant! I am tired of your idiotic selfish thoughts! What? Do you think God will accept you into heaven with you being so spiteful towards people? They are who they are and we can not change that! And I swear, if you ever, and I mean ever disrespect one of them again, you will be the one leaving!” 

Lance had somehow backed into a corner formed by the counters and cabinets. He slowly slid to the floor and hid his face. This was all his fault. All of it. If it weren’t for him they could continue to pretend to be a happy family with no problems. He shouldn’t have said anything. He shouldn't be gay either. He wasn’t proud anymore, he was just disappointed in himself. There was nothing he could do as his father began arguing again. His father gave him a cold stare, “I said to get out of my home you disgrace!” Lance quickly stood up and ran upstairs. Of course, he’d be the one to cause the rift to grow between his family. Why couldn’t he just keep quiet? Why couldn’t he keep it a secret? Why couldn’t he be straight? Lance ran into his room, “ Listen here, you pedazo de mierda! Tu-“ Lance slammed his door, his mom’s voice being muffled behind it. He quickly grabbed an empty bag and threw clothes and various items in it. He had to go. Lance wiped at his tears and running nose before going back to vigorously throwing things into the bag. He didn’t know where he was going or how’d he’d survive on the streets, but he was aware that he was no longer accepted in the house until his father left. There was a knock on his door and he ignored it until a calming voice came from outside. “Josh, don’t make this harder. Please.” He pleaded and his brothers muffled voice was heard again. He sighed and wiped his eyes, but it was no use. The tears wouldn’t stop. Lance opened the door and was pulled into a tight embrace. His brother was stroking his hair gently and the voices downstairs persisted. “Lance. Don’t leave. You can’t leave.” His brother was choking back his tears. Lance hugged him back, “I can't stay. I have to go or I’ll make things worse. It seems like that’s the only thing I’m good at…” Lance replied bitterly and Josh pulled him tighter, “You’re good at many things Lance, but making things worse is not one of them. You’re the only reason this family has lasted so long. You bring everyone together.” Lance scoffed. “Lance think about how you leaving will make us feel. You make us all laugh and enjoy ourselves, even if the situation is dire. Think about your siblings. How will Lucia feel if her big brother just upped and left? What about Carmen? Who will she gossip about boys with? Who will make her feel good about herself when people bring her down? Who’s gonna make her feel like the most beautiful girl I the world? I’m leaving for college and I’m gonna be expecting cheesy postcards to lift me up during finals and when I’m stressed out. I’m not gonna be here for them.” Josh sucked in a breath and his tears stained Lance’s shirt. “Lance, what about ama? She’s going to be losing two of her sons if you leave. She can barely handle one as it is. How do you think she’s going to feel?” Lance was crying harder now. He wanted to stay, but how could he? He was being forced out. He had no choice… A hand tugged at Lance’s pant leg and he pulled back to see Lucia. Her hair was pulled into two messy tiny pigtail braids, she wore a long pink shirt and a pull up nappy. In her arm, she carried a tiny doll that Lance made a few years back for her when she was just a baby. “Lance going bye-bye?” She asked peering up at him sadly. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave her. He couldn't leave Carmen. Nor could he leave ama. Lance pulled away from Josh and sat crisscrossed and sat Lucia between his legs, hugging her and smoothing down her hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered out and kissed her forehead. He couldn’t leave. Even if his father physically threw him out, he’d find a way back in because he couldn’t do this to them.

\---------

The front door slammed shut and Lance’s mom ran up the stairs towards his room. She stared at her kids and peered behind them, seeing Lance’s bag. She kneeled down and pulled Lance into a welcoming hug. Lance leaned into her and she whispered, “Don’t leave me, mi corazon…” He shook his head and hugged her back tightly, “I can’t leave. No, I won’t leave.” She pulled out of the hug and grabbed Lance’s face, leaving a kiss on his forehead. “Can you guys go over there so I can talk with Lance?” Josh lifted up Lucia and walked out of the room and Lance’s mom turned back to him, “Let’s go sit down.” Lance nodded and sat on his bed. His mom joined him soon after closing the door. “Lance, I wanted you to know that I will always love you. And remember, I accepted Keith. He’s not even my actual son, but I accepted him regardless. What makes you think I won’t accept my own flesh and blood? I don’t care what your sexual preferences are as long as you’re happy. Your father is a narcissistic jerk. I wanted to tell you that I’ve made a decision.” Lance peered at his mom curiously, “What do you mean?” She sighed and looked down at the floor, “I’ve decided that your father needs to stay out of the picture. I know it is hard, losing the ones you thought you loved. And I’m telling you this first because I don’t want you to think it’s your fault. Your father and I haven’t been happy together for years and he thought that going out with a younger girl would make him happy. Well, I guess he’s gonna be as happy as he could be in jail. The girl he was seeing was a minor and I’ve already informed the police.” Lance stared at her in shock. His father was cheating on her? Lance was fuming; How could somebody do that to mom? She was kind and gentle. She always put your feelings before her own. And honestly, his father was an idiot for letting someone like mom go. His mother must have noticed his anger because she smiled at him, “I know. How could someone do that to me? I’m perfect.” She laughed. Lance laughed too and hugged her. She was using bravado as a coping mechanism; Like mother, like son. He looked up at her and saw how sad she actually looked, even behind her laughing façade. “Ama, you know, you are perfect. I love you.” She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead again, “I love you too mijo.” She whispered playing with his hair.

\---------

After they finished talking, Lance and his mom went downstairs to prepare their slightly late breakfast. When they walked into the kitchen they saw Josh and Carmen making pancakes and eggs. “Well, that wasn’t what I was going to make,” His mother laughed quietly before kissing their foreheads and thanking them. Lance smiled as his mom pulled out the bacon to defrost. He didn’t really have anything to help with, so he sat with Lucia at the table. She was doodling on a random coloring book with a bright purple crayon. “Can I color?” He asked and she nodded her head and gave him a red crayon, “Here! Lance, can you draw a kitty?” He chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Absolutely.”

\----------

Lance could say that today was bittersweet. It started off horrible and his father was no longer allowed in the house, but Lance’s sadness morphed into joy. He drew red kittens all over the page for Lucia and named one after Keith. He made jokes and laughed happily during breakfast. He went outside and played tag under the sun. He helped his mother make enchiladas for lunch and spaghetti for dinner. He laughed some more when Josh was scolded for throwing a piece of bread at Carmen. He kissed all of his family goodnight after dinner, excusing himself to go to bed. Sure, it felt odd with a missing presence in the house, but everyone would get used to it. And while his father showed his true colors towards his family, Lance couldn’t wish for another outcome. He felt loved and accepted, that’s all that truly mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Gay Shaming, Cursing, Mentions of Verbal Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for the kudos! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy! (' • ω • ')

The knife sliced down his shoulder slowly. Keith’s breathing was rigid and he let out choked sobs. “Quit your crying." The knife pushed into his skin more. "Besides, this is your fault. You shouldn’t have run off like that. You’re lucky I didn’t go to get you myself.” The hand around his neck pulled tighter. “And if you keep making noise, I’m going to cut deeper. We can’t have that because it’ll scar, we don’t want it to scar, do we?” Keith shook his head as best he could against the strong hand around his throat and clamped his mouth shut. He shut his eyes and tried to calm down as he stared death in the face. He was going to die. He would never be able to see his family and friends anymore. He could never tell them how much he loves them again. His head drooped in exhaustion and oxygen deprivation. His father sighed and released his neck, dropping him to the floor. Keith’s body heaved and he tried to fix his breathing. His father stabbed the knife into the wall. “You’re a fucking weakling.” Keith heard heavy feet stomping to the front door, “When I get back, you better be in that damn basement.” The door slammed and Keith laid there for a minute or two. He could’ve died if his father wanted him to. He shuddered and after several attempts and fails, Keith was finally able to crawl up to his backpack. He had to call someone. The police weren’t an option yet. He had to get away first. He had to leave this place before the monster came back. Keith grabbed his phone out of the front pocket on his bag and turned it on. The brightness hurt his head, but he managed to call number one on his speed dial: Lance.

The phone rang twice and Lance greeted him, “Lance I need help.” He wanted to cry, but he knew it would do no good to break down and cry now. He took in a deep breath and he rummaged through his bag for his jacket. “Keith? What’s wrong? What happened?” Lance sounded so worried. Keith let out a shuddering breath, “Is your mom able to pick me up from my home?” Lance stayed quiet before saying she was getting forms for a divorce. “Lance, can you get me? I don’t have much time. He’s gonna come back and I need to leave this hell hole now.” A tear fell out of his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He sighed shakily and kept rummaging through his bag. “Josh keep an eye on the kids! I’ll be back soon!” Keith heard Lance’s door slam through the speaker, “Keith, what’s happening? Should I call the police?” Keith finally found his sweater and he quickly put it on, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder. His father was cutting deeper than he thought he was. His arm had streaks of blood going down it, but he couldn’t worry about that now. He had to leave. He slowly stood, checking his leg function, then began to walk towards the door, “No. Don’t. Not yet, I need to get out of here first.” Keith unlocked the doorknob and walked outside. “Keith, I’m gonna start running. Give me a few minutes,” Keith began walking in the direction of Lance’s house, “I’ll try to meet you half way.” Lance quickly hung up and Keith tried to walk faster. In his current condition, he couldn’t run. His legs were quivering way too much. What was Lance going to think? The bruises must have started forming by now and a line of blood was already seeping through his jacket. He pushed down on his shoulder to stop the bleeding, hissing slightly at the stinging. Would his father be home soon? What if he drives past Keith and recognizes him? His thinking only forced him to walk faster. His legs were burning and the heat of the sun made his head hurt more than it should. Sweat was running down his face, but he couldn’t care less at this point. He just wanted to be safe for now. He halted and bent down, hands braced against his knees. He couldn’t breathe and the hollowness in his chest grew. Of all times he could’ve gotten a panic attack, it had to be now. 

10.  
Lance would be here soon.  
9.  
He would be away from the horrible home.  
8.  
He’d be able to breathe without fear.  
7.  
His father would be gone.  
6.  
He would be able to see Shiro and Aunt Rossane again.  
5.  
He’d be safe.  
4.  
He would be able to live an abusive free life.  
3.  
He needed to breathe.  
2.  
Breathe Keith.  
1.  
Breathe.

Keith doesn’t know how long he spent counting, but it must have been a while because Lance was running up to him. “Shit! Keith! What happened? You’re bleeding so much!” Lance quickly became Keith’s support. He pulled out his phone sending a text to someone quickly. Keith’s knees finally give out and Lance struggles try to lift him back up. “Lance. We need to go.” Keith managed to rasp out. Lance nodded, “Piggyback ride. It’ll be easier.” Keith pushed himself to stand and his shoulder began to bleed more. Shit. Lance turned and Keith slowly settled on his back. Lance began to speed walk to his house, thankful he lived very close. “Keith, what happened? Did your dad do this? You need to tell me what’s been happening.” His voice was wavering and scared. His face was pale, a striking contrast to Keith’s smeared bright red blood. How did that get there? Keith stiffly rubbed one hand up and down Lance’s arm. “It doesn’t help if you’re just as panicked as I am.” Keith knew where Lance was coming from and despite how much he wanted to break down, now was still not the time. He took in a deep breath, “It was my father. He’s been doing this for about two years now.” Lance stiffened but continued walking, Keith sighed. “You can’t really expect me to calm down Keith. Your father has been doing this for almost two years. Two years Keith. How do you expect me to not be panicked and angry? Especially when you’re fucking bleeding out!” “Lance, look, I know I should’ve said something sooner, but I was terrified. I’m still terrified. And I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to be dealing with me. I’m doing exactly what I didn’t want to…” Lance shook his head. “There’s no reason for you to be apologizing. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for not noticing.” Keith began to object, but Lance cut him off, “I said not to apologize Keith. We’ll talk about this when we get to my house. We’re almost there.” Keith buried his head into Lance’s neck. The pain was getting to him. Was he right to assume it wasn’t just a small cut?

Lance avoided everyone in his house and carried Keith up to his room. Once Keith was laid down gently Lance ran out of his room. Keith slowly brought himself to sit up. He stayed there motionless for a while, staring off into the distance. What was going to happen to him? He couldn’t very well go back to that maniacs home. Nor could he lounge here at Lance’s house. He didn’t want to be a burden anymore. Keith sighed and finally decided it was about time to see the damage done. He slowly shimmied out of his bloodstained sweater and shirt. His breath hitched when he saw the cut. It was deeper than he thought, blood that was still seeping out and he quickly bunched up his sweater. Shiro always told him when he was younger to put pressure on the wound if the bleeding doesn’t stop. “Lance!” His voice wavered at the end, but it was loud enough for Lance’s rummaging to go faster. How much blood had he lost? His phone rang loudly and he jumped. His phone was in front of him and he glanced at the number. His heart was racing and he watched the number until the connection stopped. His father was calling, meaning he knew Keith wasn’t home. What if he came over here to retrieve him? What if he hurts Lance? What if-?  
His phone began to ring again and he threw it to the floor with his free hand. He can’t be damned to deal with this right now. His back touched the corner of the wall and he watched his phone with blurry eyes. He was going unconscious wasn’t he?  
He had to get a hold of himself. He had to. The phone went silent again. A few seconds later a message went through. Then another, and another, and another. Keith pulled at his hair trying to ground himself. He needs to focus on his wound. The beeping continued. A new message. A new message. A new message. A new mess-! Lance’s ran into the room with a ton of medical supplies. Keith jumped. He knew he was in Lance’s home and that he was technically safe right now. However, it didn’t stop the fear that was gradually growing within himself. There were thoughts of his father barging into the room and dragging him back to hell. There were memories of hiding in the darkness of the basement. There was a feeling of dread coursing through his body. And the beeping. The constant beeping of his phone that he threw to the floor. It wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t it stop? Make it stop. Please. Make it stop.

The phone went silent.

“Keith?” It was gentle. The voice he heard was gentle. Keith slowly lifted his head and was met with soft worried eyes. Keith wanted to jump into Lance’s arms, but his shoulder was still bleeding.

His head was pounding and his eyes went droopy in seconds. His vision blurred and he had to look down. “Lance, I think I’m going to lose consciousness. You need to keep a constant pressure on my wound. It’s deep and I...” His voice slurred and his hold on the wound loosened. “Lance...”

Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize for that. Some things came up and I couldn't find the will to do much of anything. There were some days where I couldn't even eat. I know I said I would be better at updating, but I truly couldn't write. This is a shortish chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. I really want to say that I'll update faster, but I can't guarantee that... I'm really sorry! Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments! They're the only reason I was able to finish this chapter. Much love, darlings! <3

Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t panicking. He quickly took over in putting pressure on the wound. He needed to see how deep it was. He slowly moved the sweater off of Keith’s shoulder. Fuck. It was deep enough for him to need stitches. Lance breathed in deeply and forced himself to work quickly. He grabbed the guaze in the emergency box and began to shove it into the wound. He needed to stop the bleeding at all costs. “Keith. I need you to stay awake.” Keith’s eyes slowly opened. “Good. Good. Stay up okay? Talk to me.” When he couldn’t fit anymore into the wound he grabbed the bandage roll. He began to wrap it over the wound and Keith’s body so it could stay in place. “What do you want to know?” Keith whispered hoarsely. Why couldn’t he have noticed what was happening to Keith sooner? He could have taken Keith out of harms way sooner if he wasn’t such an idiot. This was all his fault. “Tell me how you’re feeling, is that okay? Josh come here!” He yelled loudly. Josh came running up the stairs and froze in place at the door frame. “You really weren’t kidding when you said it was bad.” Lance rolled his eyes and continued wrapping the wound. “Did you tell the ambulance it was urgent and when will they be here?” He let Keith get hurt for this long. He was supposed to be Keith’s best friend and he couldn’t notice something as obvious as this! Keith’s father. Oh, he was going to pay for this. “Yes I did. They’ll be here in a few minutes.” All the calmness he had gathered before was quickly seeping away. Keith was getting paler by the minute. “They need to hurry. Tell them he’s been going in and out of consciousness for about ten minutes.” Josh brought his phone up to his face and began speaking to the dispatcher. He needed to get Keith to talk. He can’t have him unconscious right now. He ties off the bandage. “Keith can you answer the question please?” Keith looked at him and blinked slowly, “I’m tired. Can I sleep?” Lance shook his head, “Not right now love. Tell me something about cats. Josh get me a towel and a bowl of soap and water.” Josh puts his phone on speaker and puts it on Lance’s dresser before running to the bathroom. “Keith say something, anything. Just talk to me.” Keith begins whispering about a weird dream he had a few days ago. Josh brings Lance the towel and bowl. Lance quickly apologises when Keith jumps at the cold towel touching his skin. “And what happened after you met the talking panda?” He can do this.

He just had to wait for the ambulance and keep Keith awake.

A siren was approaching Lance’s house and he ran downstairs. He opened the door and everything became a blur. What if Keith wasn’t going to be okay? What if he actually did lose too much blood? Lance ran up to tell one of them what had occurred. He informed them that he bandaged the wound and they nodded before going into the home with a stretcher. The hollowness in his chest began to grow, but he ignored it. Keith had to be helped before anything else. He led the way to his room and Josh thankfully kept his other siblings away. The panic was rising. His heart was racing when he saw Keith’s pale body being hauled onto the stretcher. They were asking him questions and he did his best to answer, but his mind was only focusing on Keith’s pale face and fluttering eyes. ‘He looks like he’s dying…’

“Will he be okay?” He asked timidly when Keith was safely in the ambulance truck. They responded that Keith should be fine, but they needed to operate soon or he’d go into critical condition. There was a man making Keith count his fingers. Then the ambulance doors closed.

Lance felt hallow. His chest was heaving and his knees hit the floor. ‘Please be okay. Don’t leave me’. He thought. His legs were weak, his head was spinning. ‘Keith…’ His mind was hazy, but he was sure he was being carried. He didn’t notice just how bad of a state he was in. Could this even be considered a panic attack? His bed was suddenly under him and he curled into a ball. He faintly heard Josh telling him to rest up for a while. His eyes were wet and he couldn’t breathe. Keith’s pale face was haunting him. When he’d blink, he’d see the horror. When he tried to sleep, the image only etched further into his brain. ‘I’m sorry…’  
\---------  
I didn’t take long for his mother to get home and Lance quickly told her about what happened, completely ignoring the scared look on her face when she saw him covered in blood. After a bit of convincing, Lance went and took a quick shower. Trying to ignore the red seeping off of him. When he got out Lance’s Mom told Josh to watch the kids and they made way to the hospital. They asked for Keith’s room number and they were told that he was still being operated on. They were directed to the waiting room and they stayed there for what felt like hours. An hour passed and they were still anxiously waiting for news on Keith’s current condition. They said he would be fine before they left in the ambulance, but what if something went wrong? Lance let out a sigh and his mother pulled him close to her. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, mijo. Breathe okay?” Lance nodded and relaxed against his mother.

About 30 minutes later, the doctor finally stepped out of the operating room and Lance jumped out of his seat, “Is he ok?” The doctor smiled and nodded, “He’ll be ok, but the cut was a lot deeper than it looked. We stitched him up as best we could, but he’ll still most likely have scarring.” Lance nodded and sighed, “I’m just glad he’s fine. I don’t care if he’s got a scar, so long as he’s ok.” The doctor smiled and looked over to Lance’s mom, “Would you happen to be Rosanne Kogane?” Ms. McClain shook her head, “No, I’m sorry. That’s Keith’s aunt. She lives in England right now, but I’m sure she will come as fast as she can. Do you have her updated number?” The doctor read a number off of a list and Ms. McClain grabbed her phone. “That her old one.” She smiles and reads out the new number to the doctor. After copying the number down, the doctor smiled again, “Thank you, you’ve both been really helpful.” He turns to Lance, “Were you also the one who covered his wounds to stop the bleeding?” Lance nods, “Yes sir.” “You did a really good job, the paramedics didn’t have to redo it and you were able to keep your friend from going into a critical condition. What is your name?” “Lance.” The doctor extends his hand, “Nice to meet you, my name is Coran.” Lance shakes his hand. “Well Lance, I suspect you're starting high school next year with Keith. Are you interested in the medical field?” Lance made a thoughtful noise, “I thought about it during middle school. There was a program we had where we chose a career and practiced it with classmates. That’s where I learned how to stop bleeding and wrap bandages correctly.” The doctor laughed, “Well, young lad, hopefully, you’ll take this field into consideration. I get the feeling that you would be a great doctor.” Lance smiled, “Thank you. I’ll think about it.” The doctor shook his hand and his mother’s hand and said bye walking back into the operating room. His mom pulled him into a hug. Lance sighed, “I don’t know if this would be a good job for me. I got a panic attack as soon as the ambulance pulled away.” She ruffled his hair, “That’s because you didn’t know how to react after he was gone love. The fact that you were still able to bandage him up well in your condition is a good sign.” Lance squeezed his mom in the embrace, “I need to think it over, but I might look into this field.”

About an hour later his phone rang and he saw Shiro’s name. “Hello?” Shiro let out a loud breath. “Me and Aunt Rosanne are practically running to the airport right now. We might have to move back to Texas though because we used a lot of money to get these tickets. We’ve packed as much as we could and we’re hoping to be there in a day, give or take. How is Keith doing?” “He’s doing fine, but they won’t allow any visitors until he’s conscious and after he’s asked about what happened in the household. They said he should be up in a while.” Shiro repeated what he said to Aunt Rosanne and they exchanged a few words, “That’s good. I’m glad. I’m glad he’s ok. Aunt Rosanne wants to speak with you.” Lance gave an ok and he waited for her to speak. “Hey, Lance; I’m sorry this is happening. I always knew my brother was an asshole, but I never thought he would go as far as to almost kill his own son. I’m so sorry.” Rosanne’s voice was wavering and Lance panicked. “Everything is going to be okay Rosanne. Keith is going to be okay, we’ll help him get through this. All of us.” Rosanne let out a shaky breath, “Thank you so much, Lance. Shiro and I are really thankful for you and your families help.” Lance smiled, “It’s no problem! You all are basically a part of our family!” Rosanne laughed. Lance’s mom patted his shoulder, “Are they going to need a place to stay? We have an extra room.” Lance offered to them and they graciously accepted. “Well, we’re gonna be getting situated right now in the airport so we have to go. Thank you again, we’ll talk to you all later. Everyone said their goodbyes and Lance and his mother sat in silence in the waiting room. How long was it going to take for Keith to be awake again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	5. Deleting this after I post the next chapter !!

Hi loves !! I’m alive lol so I’d just like to inform you all that I’m working on the next chapter ! I no longer have a laptop so I can’t access any of my files at the moment . Which is why I’m starting this chapter completely different from what I had planned . Well , anyways , the next chapter should be up in a few days ! Much love darlings ! I hope you have a wonderful day/night !! 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!! Hope you enjoy this fic and join me in it’s journey!


End file.
